Knight of Etro
Knight of Etro is a recurring role and appearance taken by Lightning in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Originating from Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning receives the armor set from the goddess Etro in Valhalla. Profile Knight of Etro resembles the silver armor of a knight; a spike appears at the center of the chestplate and has a gold bird mounted on it where Lightning's l'Cie brand used to be. Spikes also appear on Knight of Etro's elbows and knees. A sash of white feathers covers the her left hip. The white feathers symbolize the presence of goddess Etro and divinity. In terms of gameplay, Knight of Etro is a versatile job. In Mobius Final Fantasy, Wol's version of Knight of Etro gives him black leggings. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Knight of Etro is a role bestowed upon Lightning shortly after the events of ''Final Fantasy XIII. She wears the armor set throughout the entire game and in the DLC scenario "Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess." In the latter, it grants Lightning access to six Paradigm roles: Paladin, a version of Commando; Shaman, a version of Ravager that focuses on wind-attributed physical attacks; Mage, a version of Ravager that focuses on lightning-attributed spells; Knight, a version of Sentinel; Conjurer, a version of Synergist; and Sorcerer, a version of Saboteur. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Knight of Etro is one of Lightning's garbs. It raises her maximum ATB by 20, and it allows her to start battles with a full ATB gauge. Knight of Etro lacks locked abilities. In a promotional trailer, Lightning wears Knight of Etro in a clash with Caius Ballad inside the Temple of the Goddess. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Knight of the Goddess is one of Lightning's alternate costumes. It grants access to both the Overture gunblade and Goddess's Grace shield. The attire has different colorations available. It costs 10,800 gil in the shop. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Knight of Etro is an alternate costume for Lightning. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Knight of Etro appears as a character. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Knight of Etro appears as a Wardrobe Record for Lightning. It is merely an aesthetic change and does not provide any special effects. Knight of Etro is also incorporated into Lightning's Burst Soul Break, Requiem of the Goddess. The armor piece based on Knight of Etro called Knight of Etro Model (XIII) also appears, bearing a Super Soul Break for Lightning. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Knight of Etro appears as a costume for Wol. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons Knight of Etro appears as part of the collaboration with ''Final Fantasy. It is an outfit for Lightning's first evolution. ''Monster Strike'' Gallery FFXIII-2 Lightning Artwork Behind.jpg|Concept artwork. Lightning XIII-2 Action Render.png|Alternative render for Final Fantasy XIII-2. LRFFXIII Knight of Etro.png|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII''. DFF2015 Lightning Knight C.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' (Color C). DFF2015 Lightning 2nd Form SS.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT''. DFF2015 Lightning 2nd Form SS2.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT''. DFF2015 Lightning 2nd Form SS3.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT''. DFFOO Liightning (costume) EX.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia''. PFF Lightning XIII-2 Illust.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy''. PFF Lightning XIII-2.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy''. FFRK Lightning FFXIII-2.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. FFRK Lightning Knight of Etro sprites.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. FFRK Knight of Etro Clothes FFXIII.png|Knight of Etro Model (FFXIII). Mobius Knight of Etro.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy''. Mobius Lightning Outfit.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy''. Etymology Trivia *In ScrewAttack!'s One Minute Melee - Lightning vs Wonder Woman, Lightning fights while wearing Knight of Etro. Category:Recurring jobs Category:Attire Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Commando Monsters